Ruins
Ok. Ruins Is My OC. Do Not Use Her Without My Premission. Or Else. Description "I Don't Care About How I Look. Fancy Stuff Make Me Uncomfortable."-Ruins Ruins Is A Dark Blue, Unlike Most NightWings. Her Wings Have Patterns Of The Sky With Clouds Instead Of The Usual NightWing Pattern. She Is known To Blend In With The Sky Better Than The Night Sky. Her Wings Are Also Bigger Then Most NightWing Wings. Because Of This, It Is Easy For Her to Be Seen As A Night/SkyWing Hybrid. She Has A Narrow Snout, A Normal NightWing Thing. Her Tail Is In A Stone Cacoon, Wrapped With Webs From Toxic. This A BackFire From Using Her Powers. Luckily, Toxic's Webs Seem To Have Stop The Process Of The Stone. For Now. She Also Has A Scar On Her Shoulder, Inprinted As An X. It Is unknown Why She Has It. She Has A Mix Eye Color That Was given To Her After Using Her Animus Powers To Stop The Sanity-Lost Effect. One Of Her Eyes Are Green, The Other, A Blood-Shot Red. History "I Don't Remember My History Very Good." -Ruins. Ruins Hatched Alone In The Rain Forest. She Would Have Died Out There, If She Hadn't Enchanted A Tree. Fruit Often Fell Out Of It When She Was Hungry, Meaning She Grew Up With a Diet Of Fruit. A Group Of RainWings Soon Found Her, An Took Her In. When She Was 5-Years Old, She Left The RainForest, Finding A Place To Stay In A Cave. She Found Scrolls About Animus Powers, And Has Learned To Master Her Skills As Best As She Can. After Learning About The Backfires Of Using Animus Powers To Much, She Was Able To Give Herself Seprate Personality, Calling It ScrewLoose. However, She Slowly Begain Turning to Stone. A Spider She Saved However, Spun A Web Around Her tail, And It Stopped The Stone From Spreading Somehow. She Knew The Spider Was Smart, Making Her Keep Him, And Calling him Toxic. She Taught Him How to Write The Stuff He Wanted To Say In His Webs. Ruins Now has Been Searching For Any Trace Of Facts About Her Family, Trying To Figure Out If She Is A Hybrid, Or Not. She Has Been On This Journey For 5 More Years So Far. Personality "Which Personality Do You Want to Know About?" -Ruins. As Said, Ruins Has Two Personality's. Here They Are. Ruins- '''Ruins, Is, Well, Ruins. The Main Personality. She Is Very Smart And Quiet, Usually Found Reading A Scroll Somewhere. She Is Curious, Yet Keeps A Very high alert Of Things. She Is Also Very Kind And Will Accept Visitors As Long As They Don't Stay Forever. She Hides From The Public Usually, In Her Cave, And Is Also A Loner, Only Toxic With Her, Unless You Count ScrewLoose. '''ScrewLoose- '''ScrewLoose Is The insane Side Of Ruins. She Will Often Kill Dragons if Needed Or Just For Fun. She is Also Known to Be A Little Flirty And Be Short-Tempered. (Her Personality Is Still A Work In Progress. If You Want, Send Me Some Ideas For It.) Abilities "I Guess I Could Tell You about Being An Animus..." -Ruins. Ruins Has Normal NightWing Abilities, Including, Of Course, Her Animus Abilities. She Has Mastered The Basics, Yet Is Still Having Abit Of Trouble Learning The Harder Ones. She Can Enchant Anything Small With Ease, But It Takes A Little Longer To Enchant Bigger Things. She Is Currently Learning How To Give Toxic The ability To Talk, Though It Has Been Clamied That It Is Almost Impossible To Enchant Animals And Other Dragons. Toxic "Toxic. Seriously. This Is No Time To Be Getting Treats." -Ruins Talking to Toxic. Toxic Is A Small Yet Speedy Spider, The Pet Of Ruins. He Is Often Hungry, Earning him The Nickname Of "A MudWing Spider." He's Very Stubborn, And will Only Listen To Ruins And Dragons That Truly Scare Him. He Is Very Smart, And Communicates By Spinning Words Into His Webs. Most Dragons Are Creeped Out By Him, And That Makes Him Feel Like His Own Dragon. Relationships "I Know a Few Dragons. Not Many Visitors In The Cave, though, You Know?" -Ruins. '''Instert Your OCs Here. Quotes "I Like Scrolls. There Great Sources Of knowlege."-Ruins When Asked About Her Love Of Scrolls. "Me? They Call Me ScrewLoose! Cause I'm A Screw Loose! HAHAHAHAHA- Ok, Your Gonna Die Now."-ScrewLoose. "Oh? No, My Family Just Left Me in The Rain Forest. I Wish I Knew More About Them..."-Ruins, When Asked About Her Family. Trivia * She Only Turns Into ScrewLoose When She Gets Very angry, Or She Uses Her Powers To Pull off Something Big. * Besides It Being Turned Into Stone And Wrapped In webs, She Can Still Move Her Tail Abit. Human Description This Is Basically Something I'm Pretty Sure No One Has Done. This Is If ruins Looked Like A Human. Ruins Has A Ripped Jacket, Including A Ripped Shirt. Her Jeans Are Also Ripped, With A Belt. She Has Bandages Across Her Head. Underneath The Bandages, Her Head Is Stone. She Has One Cyan Eye And red Eye, Like Her Dragon Form, And Half Broken Glasses. She Wears A Cross Necklace Around Her Neck. Her Hair Is Long And Messy. Her Socks Are Ripped, And Her Shoes Are Also Broken. She Carries A Staff With Her For Her Animus Powers. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (MKDragonet) Category:NightWings Category:Animus